


Our Paths

by moonewriting



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: After years apart, Geralt and Jaskier finally reunite. But the wounds of their previous encounter still hold strong. Jaskier has already moved on from said wound yet finds himself furious with Geralt. Geralt struggles to apologize after his mistake, knowing full and well he is solely to blame. Traveling together once more, both try to rekindle and salvage their past bond.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 24





	1. An Old Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Post Mountain fic

The brunette tiredly stumbled out of the crowded tavern. It was clear they didn't appreciate a bard's fine voice. Not like it mattered, the village hated witchers, he should've known better to sing of the famed White Wolf. But what could he say, he was a sucker for the classic, as well as one of his best hits.

"Well, that was a load of bull," he grumbled under his breath. "Now what am I gonna do?"

Kicking the dirt as he walked along the beaten path, the bard decided it was time to leave this dreadful village. After all the people were insufferable, not even a joke could be made with the somber atmosphere. So he went on his way ignoring the glares of onlookers and ventured into the gloomy but far more welcoming forest. When the rain finally began, he knew he was screwed.

"Damnit, Jaskier. You just had to leave today, didn't you?" Sighing to himself he tried to remain optimistic. "Well, I better look for shelter, surely I can find a cave or something."

He wandered aimlessly away from the wet trail and into the misty forest. Evidently, the slick grass made it difficult for the clumsy bard to travel far without sliding around. By the time he finally found shelter he all but collapsed at the entrance. 

"On nice dry ground," he puffed sitting up patting off his lute. "Well, there isn't any dry wood out there, so no fire. Great, let's see if I can find somewhere to sleep out this blasted storm."

Jaskier strayed far from the mouth of the cave. Far enough in no one would spot him. It took quite a while before Jaskier found a comfortable resting position. Draping his outer coat on the ground and resting his lute off to the side. Listening to the stillness of the night, he barely noticed the eeriness of its silence as he drifted off.

He was rattled awake at a horse's whine, the sound of a silver sword slashing through flesh and the shrill thunder of a monstrous scream. Jaskier jumped to flee, quickly taking his lute in one hand and his coat into the other. He ran to the cave's mouth frozen as he watched the white-haired witcher battle a giant humanoid.

The creature towered over Geralt, antlers board and thick, a deer's skull for a head. Though it appeared lean, its claws were longer than fingers, sharper than almost any sword. Leaving behind scratches on the witcher's favored sword.

Suddenly it turned on its heels with a bellowing roar sending chills down the bravest of men's spine. Charging toward the cowering bard.

"Good lord!" He screamed dashing back having nowhere else to run.

"Damnit, Jaskier!!!" The witcher growled, rushing after the beast.

"Geralt! Hurry you witcher, get rid of it!" Jaskier shouted back, narrowly dodging the swipe of the monster's claws.

Geralt on its heels plunged his sword in the backside, growling darkly as his yellow eyes turned pitch black. Jaskier took the brief moments of the monster's agony as a chance to escape, bolting out past Geralt.

Howling out the creature latched onto the silver weapon shoving Geralt to the ground and sprinting back into the wooded forest. Scoffing, Geralt dusted himself off, getting back on his feet. He staggered momentarily, shaking it off swiftly.

"What are you doing here, Jaskier," he groaned stomping toward Roach.

"Funny you should ask, I was just about to say the same, Mr. Witcher," Jaskier replied, tugging on his coat. "I gotta say, I was not expecting to run into any monsters this early in the day. Has the sun even risen yet?"

"Barely."

"Crazy way to start the day, huh Geralt?"

"No, it isn't," Geralt grumbled.

"You seem talkative today? Something on your mind?"

"Hmm."

"If you're sorry about the last time we were together, you should say so. Baring the guilt makes the conscious heavy, Geralt."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should be angry."

"Yeah, you're absolutely right. I should be pissed!" Jaskier dramatized throwing out his arms. "I should take this lute and smash it against that thick skull of yours!"

"I deserve it."

"Oh, I know. Trust me, I know. But that wouldn't do us any good," Jaskier sighed.

"What?"

"You heard me. I can do that all I want when we're outta this blasted place. I'm not staying around for that thing to attack us, again."

"Hmm."

"So what was it?" curiosity flared for Jaskier, now knowing he was out of harm's way.

"Spirit."

"A spirit? Really I thought spirits were like you know ghosts?"

"No."

"So what are ghosts then? I'm pretty sure-"

"It's a woodland spirit, a leshen."

"Um, okay," Jaskier sighed, "Where to next? Cause I'm not going back down that path. Mean bunch I tell you. No sense of humor, even less taste in music. Oh and they hate witchers, truly. I have to say they take the cake with that. You'd definitely be chased off, pitchforks and all."

"Hmm."

"Yes, hmm. Back to your old self, I see. Well, from the looks of it I'd say you just came from that way and judging from those empty sacks and dirty look they didn't like you either. So we'll have to find another route out of here, unless that thing was your job. If that's the case maybe we could head back that way. I'm sure with a tune or two we can have those lovely bags jiggling with coins! And all I ask in return, safe passage out of this godforsaken place."

"Hmm."

"Great, then which way are we heading? Back your way or off into the woods with that spirity pal."

"Woodland spirit has my sword."

"Oh lovely, hopefully, if we ask nicely he'll give it back." Jaskier mocked.

"I'll kill it."

"Yes, yes, I know. How long will this take? Shouldn't Roach and I just stay back and wait for you to return? You know, stay out of your way and stuff."

"No, it will go after you if I'm not here."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine then let's get this over with."

The awkward silence that followed would last long into their adventure. Geralt followed the heavy tracks of the injured spirit. Jaskier trailed behind as Roach was led along by Geralt, even she was unwilling to make any sound. Trotting along they stopped very briefly at Jaskier's complaints but soon enough back to following the trail.


	2. Rest for the Weary

"Geralt, this is ridiculous! We've been tracking this beast since daybreak, it's almost sundown. We have to stop, you need to be awake when that thing decides to show its ugly mug," Jaskier pointed out. "You're barely staying upright, when's the last time you slept? We can't have another djinn situation happening, Geralt."

"I'm fine."

"Yes, now stop."

"What?"

"You heard me, even Roach is listening. She must be exhausted, I know I surely am. Neither of us are going any further, and you sir will rest or so help me," Jaskier stomped his foot, like a child throwing a tantrum. "Now, let's set up camp. Or I can and you go find us some dinner."

"Fuck." Geralt trudged towards Roach, throwing off his bags and tying her to the nearest tree.

"Hmph, always so difficult. Huh, Roach?" Jaskier picked through the bags and went about fixing up their campsite.

Humming along to himself he continued his task even as Geralt returned, prepping their meager supper. After Geralt moved to help with the tent as the fire he built cooked their meal. They moved awkwardly around each other but a familiar rhythm soon enough found them as they trudged about their tedious tasks.

"Eat." Geralt's voice commanded bluntly. As he removed his smoked birds from the campfire, shoving the fowl into Jaskier's empty hands.

"Oh lovely, what type of fowl is this?"

"Just eat."

"Fine." Jaskier groaned, barely taking a few bites in before the ground beneath them trembled and yowled. "Geralt?"

"Damnit, move!" Shoving him aside, Geralt leaped to his feet reaching for his sword barely realizing it was gone. Grumbling he reached for a dagger in his boot preparing for the uninvited foe. Jaskier snatching up his lute holding it protectively to his chest and wildly swirling to find what could have caused the violent rattling of an entire forest.

"Come on, the man needs his sleep!" Jaskier cried in sheer frustration, kicking the dirt defiantly unable to spot the beast responsible for the interruption. "Can't you give him that much!?"

"Shut up!" Geralt demanded, listening and watching for anything else out of the ordinary.

Finally, the earth ceased its shuddering and the world settled back into place. But the pair remained frozen in place, waiting for something, anything to happen. They couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, nor the unease between them as they returned to their supper. Even as the moon rose they kept their guard up, spooked and unsure.

"Geralt sleep, get some rest. For all, I care just close your eyes and pretend. Just look like you're sleeping!" Jaskier exclaimed, stomping his foot once more. He glared at the witcher whose posture was tense and fatigue, his movements sluggish and less coordinated.

"No."

"Ugh!" Jaskier groaned. "Do you really think that thing will attack? Honestly, to me, it seemed you struck quite a blow on the beast. And from you've told me of leshens that one couldn't even teleport, which to me seems like a sign it cannot waste its energy fighting."

Silence answered Jaskier's outburst. But of course, it would, the witcher couldn't waste his breath arguing, not with a leshen somewhere nearby. Still, Jaskier was never one to give up that easily, knowing the bard he thrived on such a challenge.

"Look, I'll stay up. Keep watch, I won't even blink if that's what it takes. But you, you need to sleep. If anything so much as twitches I'll wake you, just please get some sleep."

"Fine." Geralt admitted, utterly done hearing the bard's insistent whining.

"Really!?"

"Yes, now shut up."

"Yep, you got it. Shutting up. I'm shutting up now," Jaskier obliged, smiling contently and watching as the witcher made for the firm mat laid with the cover of the tent.

Shifting uncomfortably, Geralt tossed and turned unable to get a restful sleep. Minutes passed and he continued the ceaseless commotion, grating at both the men's patience. Jaskier watched with annoyance at the witcher's poor attempts to relax. He reached for his lute, strumming a chord to check the tune. Once satisfied with the quality he began to play softly. He hummed along quietly, keeping a slow pace that soothed his mind.

Both he and Geralt eased into the melody. Jaskier played with lax posture, slumped against a fallen tree, allowing the warmth of the fire to keep him from freezing in the night. Geralt finally ceased his shifting about and his already slow breathing evened out, his tense body going slack.

As the night grew cooler, Jaskier moved under the cover of the tent, leaning heavily against Geralt's back as the man laid carelessly on his side. Staying true to his words, he didn't sleep a wink even as he felt his body yearn for the rest, he fought against his heavy eyelids and moved away from the comfortable warm of Geralt's body.

He picked up his lute and stood out in the chilling breeze. Starting a new song, he sang inaudibly to himself. Soon enough he felt the song pick up speed and he tapped his heel to keep pace, his voice grew louder the chirpier the lyrics became.

But he silenced the moment he heard Geralt mumble, shuffling around in his sleep once more. Sighing to himself, he packed up his lute, intending to give Geralt as much time to rest as possible. Now he had to keep quiet, not a peep he repeated over and over in his mind. So he paced around the now somber fire, the slight glow of orange the only reminder of the blazing flame.

Eventually, exhaustion crept in, and he stood up, trying to shake it off. Jaskier paced about, Roach watched intently awakened by his continuous motion. Luckily Geralt began to stir, exiting the tent with a yawn and staring at Jaskier.

"What?" he questioned the yellow cat-eyed man.

"Go to sleep."

"What?" Jaskier asked dumbfounded.

"Sleep."

"But-"

"I slept, it's your turn."

"You truly are bullheaded you know that, Geralt?" Jaskier pouted. "Not even any gratitude, just bossy Mr. Grump."

"Thanks, now sleep."

"See that wasn't so hard, now was it?" Jaskier chuckled, ducking as Geralt raised his arm, "Hah! I can dodge you know."

"Sleep."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Witcher." Jaskier collapsed onto the still warm cushions, nuzzling into the soft fabric as he quickly drifted off into a dreamless slumber. 

Geralt glance back briefly seeing the bard fast asleep. He went about inspecting his things, sharpening his weapons, and other such idle tasks. He had to admit, it had been some time since he has gotten so much rest, the sun would be rising within the hour for certain. 

Jaskier had given him more time than he should have, but Geralt couldn't complain. After all, the hunter needed the awareness of a restful night. One of which Jaskier had generously provided, albeit out of the need of later protection shortly. It was in both their best interest that Geralt had gotten the rest, especially after so long without it.


	3. Finishing the Job

Once the sun was well and risen, Geralt had little choice in waking Jaskier to continue their 'adventure'. The poor bard was horribly disoriented and the interrupted catnap only fueled his foul mood. Still, he tried not to be upset, not speaking as to avoid saying something he'd regret. It had Geralt unsure if the bard was well enough to continue, but he knew they had to stay on the trail for fear of losing the beast and his expensive weaponry.

Taking some pity on the human, he packed up their camp himself. Allowing the bard to grumbled angrily and incoherently to himself.

"Jas-"

"Don't," he growled, glaring with dark bags under his eyes. "I need to wake up before you, you do something."

"Okay."

"Good," Jaskier added wandering away from the witcher. "I'll be back!"

Geralt watched the bard wearily, he could easily smell the tiredness and fury on the bard. He knew better than starting something with someone not entirely lucid. Had it not been of importance the bard would have snapped at the witcher as he used to when they traveled together. Once Jaskier returned, he looked refreshed though still tired at least he was presentable, though that didn't matter for a leshen.

"How long will this take?" Jaskier asked as they continued into the dense forestry. "I'd like to leave here as soon as possible, hopefully by tomorrow's end?"

"Hmm?"

"I already told you didn't I? The village I had been, was an awful bunch. Figured I'd lighten the mood with a few drinks, apparently, I was robbed. Not that they cared, nor helped. So I thought doing my job could restore my funds before I left, it didn't. Not like they had much to give anyways. And if I heard correctly, neither does this village you've been to. I'd like not to take coins from the impoverished. Seeing as neither of us has much in the way of coin, I suppose yours will have to do for us both."

"I'm not taking coin."

"I beg your pardon?" Jaskier halted, bewilderedly glaring into Geralt's thick skull. "Did you just say these people aren't paying you? Why in gods' names would you agree to slay their beast if not for coin!"

"Debt owed."

"You, a debt? Nope, I just can't see it happening. How could you ever be in debt? No one would dare claim a debt on any witcher! Absolutely no one sane."

"Not my debt... doesn't matter. Leshen has my sword, 's expensive."

"Of course it is! Silver is no commodity, especially not one for the use of a witcher! Well if I ever had such a chance to keep silver it most certainly would not be so dull. Imagine the decorative uses I could have for such a metal. If I truly required a weapon, I'd have to make do with a small dagger."

Geralt listened as Jaskier rambled on, following the heavy tracks and scent of a wounded foe. As they continued on, Jaskier ceased his one-sided conversation with Geralt, instead choosing to rant on to Roach who was more responsive to the jovial man's bickering. She easily matched Geralt's brisk pace as Jaskier lagged behind the pair, still quite tired.

But when they finally reached a dark section of the forest, the air turned frigid and the sounds of nature faded. Even Jaskier's instinct told him not to speak, something smothering the area under a thick fog that shouldn't be intruded upon. Yet the trio had to enter the oppressive atmosphere, not to turn back until Geralt finished his job. Though the mare did hesitate and slow to match Jaskier's strides.

It was surprising when they finally stumbled upon the leshen's corpse. Jaskier gagged at the smell, unlike the usual beast there was very little gore left behind, however the odor of rotting remained prevalent. Geralt seemed unfazed as he stalked closer, alert as always, he swiftly took back his sword. Cleaning the damaged blade against the mossy back, dark goo, scraping off as he dragged it along. 

He examined the corpse looting what was still fresh. He took both antlers and carried each individually to Roach, strapping the enormous appendages to the sturdy horse. She whickered unhappily, clearly upset with the corpse mounted on her.

"Let's go."

"Yes, let's be rid of this ghastly beast," Jaskier adamantly agreed, following the witcher back to an unfamiliar path. "So this way, then?"

"Hmm," Geralt nodded, looking back briefly before stepping onto the muddy road.

"My boots will be ruined!" Jaskier whined, "These are my favorite pair. I've had them for years, they can't take this sort of travel much longer. I've been pressing the matter as of late. And without my things, I can't simply replace them with another pair. Are you listening Geralt?"

"Hmm."

"Come now Geralt, spare me the expense," he pouted walking along the side. "I can't afford another pair. My clothing is expensive enough. I have to replace it at the nearest merchant shop. I'm covered in filth! Can't you see, my pants are covered in mud and grim, and even my coat is mucky. "

"Just follow, bard."

"Of course you wouldn't take pity. What should I have expected if an emotionless witcher-"

Sighing Gerald turned on his heel lifting the bard with ease onto Roach. "Shut up."

"Thank you, this is much better," Jaskier laughed. "Now, I can spare my poor footwear the treck. Hopefully, they can hold out a little longer. At least until after I replace my wears."

The witcher could only roll his eyes at the man's antics. At least that had yet to change with the bard.


	4. Stay

"You know, I expected this place to be a lot more dull," Jaskier commented, walking by Geralt's side into a small village center. "I mean, look. There's actually some spunk in those kids running about. And the square even has some trade. Do you think I could find suitable replacements for my topwear?"

"Hmph," Geralt shifted away from the bard, tugging on Roach's lead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaskier asked sassily. "Are you hinting at something Geralt."

"Not to your liking," he grumbled back, continuing onward as Jaskier froze where he stood.

"Why-how- you-!" Jaskier fumbled over his words grasping to his chest. "How could you say such a thing!?"

"It's true."

"Hmph, I can find suitable wear," he fumed, glaring at Geralt's retreating back. "Where the bloody hell do you think you're going? We're not done here, Geralt!"

"Payment."

"You said you weren't being paid?"

"Not mine, fool," he growled. "They don't have finery, Jaskier. No matter what you pay, there's nothing you'd purchase here."

"Fine. Then after you finish the job we leave."

"Hmm," Geralt paused in his stride looking up for a moment before glancing back at the bard. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Really? I can't believe this. I thought we were leaving as soon as possible," Jaskier spun on his heel eyes scouring the few shop signs. He marched toward the tavern. "I'm getting a drink! I can't do this right now."

Geralt shook himself, huffing a cold of air and set off once more. Jaskier was always a bit dramatic, now he would have eyes on him and Roach. The pair couldn't finish their task soon enough.

Jaskier, on the other hand, had already slammed the tavern door shut behind him and stomped to the nearest vacant window seat. He ripped his lute from its strap and examined it with stiff red fingers. It was then he noticed how cold the day had been, if not for Roach's body warmth he would've been complaining the entire way here. Though he didn't much shut up, to Geralt's annoyance.

"Oi, lad?" an older fellow approached him.

"Hmm?"

"Ye a bard?"

"Why yes I am sir, is there something I can do for you?" Jaskier smiled up at the sickly figure.

"Need some music, no bards around since the last festival," the man croaked. "Too quiet. Not good 'nough to keep the folks drinking. "

"And what do I get out of it?"

"Pay from the patrons ye idiot."

"I know that. I mean why should I play my lute for a few measly coins? That won't buy me much now will it."

"Suppose not, hows 'bout I give ye some clean wears and a free night's stay upstairs. If ye a horse ye can keep 'im in the stall 'round back," the owner persisted.

"Hmm, well I guess that might be enough. But first, let's see this attire, I won't go performing dressed poorly," Jaskier ascended, following the man to the storage room behind the bar. "This seems cozy."

He couldn't help the comment seeing a cot nestled in the far end of the packed space. Not a shelf or box wasn't overflowing with random items and shop goods.

"Here, boy," the keeper threw him a clumped pile of green fabric. "It ain't much but good 'nough fer a bard I'd say. Better then what ye wearing."

Looking out the outfit Jaskier semi-agreed. It wasn't unpleasant to look at and its slightly faded green dye was a nice shade complementing his skin tone. If anything, what mostly bothered the bard was it's texture, he didn't enjoy the roughness of the material but it'd have to do for now. Plus it was free!

Setting out to earn his share, the bard quickly made way for his small, but free, room to change maybe even bathe. Even better he had his clothing sent away to be washed. Finally, he set to work, strumming his lute for a few chords before jumping up on a stool and smiling brightly at the surprised crowd.

Just from his entrance he knew, he'd get paid well. Dancing and weaving around he sang to the people. Laughing as they tried to mimic his tune, and joking with a few here or there. He even flirted with a few lovely ladies, still, he sang for hours. Even after Geralt arrived he only briefly approached the man whilst singing some lyrics and nodding towards the stairs which the witcher nodded back with understanding.

It wasn't until late into the evening that he slowed, most of the crowd either drunk, passed out or leaving for tomorrow's work. Jaskier smiled after collecting his coins off the ground or from the hands of the drunkards. Geralt watched quietly, an empty mug his only company before the bard stumbled to his seat.

"Well that was a fine performance if I do say so," Jaskier said. "Oh, did the barkeep tell you Roach can stay in the stall? We've got a room, small but free. You can finally bathe, that leshen's aroma is still on you. I already cleaned up, I do have a reputation to uphold."

"Hmm."

"Oh barkeep, can I get a plate for myself and ale for my friend here!" Jaskier called across the open room.

"Come on Geralt why don't you enjoy yourself? I know you didn't get coin today but if you're hungry we can share my plate."

Without a word, Geralt stood patting Jaskier's shoulder and exiting the tavern. Within minutes he returned, a small pouch in hand.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Coin."

"So you did get paid? Not much compared to what I've seen you make."

"Tip."

"I suppose you did earn it haven't you? After supper I think I'll be calling it a night," Jaskier commented drooling over the trout plate as it arrived. "Smells delicious! Not that you're a bad cook Geralt, but seasoned trout with all this. It just makes a meal."

"Hmph."

"Aw, don't worry. I still appreciate your cooking. Gods only know how many times I've burned or under cooked mine." Jaskier rambled, listening to Geralt sigh tiredly, "Hey, I'm being serious. I appreciate what you do for me. Even if you kicked me to the curb, it was bound to happen eventually. I'm surprised it took so long. Let's just say I'm not the most favored companion, especially over long periods."

"You're not bad," Geralt mumbled.

"What?"

"You're not bad."

"Wow, I-I wasn't expecting that...thanks."

"Hmm," Geralt, downed his ale looking back to the door for a brief moment. Something was louder than it should have been, but it passed by without falter so he ignored it. "Going to bed."

"Oh, I'll be up after I've finished," Jaskier replied glancing at the door but shaking his head. "Good night."

"Night."


	5. Snowy Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier and Geralt hit the road and banter a bit

The pair of men woke late into the morning, and to Jaskier's complaints quickly prepared for their departure. But still with little coin they decided to skip paying for a cooked breakfast, resolving to settle for whatever Geralt could hunt at this time.

They didn't expect to walk out into freezing weather, the previous night clearly resulting in frigid snow. The howling wind only added to the icy air, and Jaskier sighed before rushing back in to put on an extra layer. Without any new clothes, he had to settle for wearing his worn topwear beneath his new green clothing.

Geralt on the other hand, seemed fine simply throwing on his hooded cloak and mounting Roach with ease. He waited patiently for his fellow companion, taking the blissful silence while it lasted.

"Whoever had this before me at the very least cared somewhat for its weathering," Jaskier commented, as he dragged his feet into the cold snow. "Well isn't this just dandy! Such a waste for such beautiful footwear."

And once Jaskier came sulking into the road, they were off. Roach slowed in the snow, still faster than the short bard that followed. When a rabbit crossed their path Geralt speedily snagged the brunch before it got away. Finally, he could silence the bard's incessant complaints.

Yet soon they were off once more. The snowy trail winded throwing the jagged rocky hills. Still Jaskier had yet to take up his lute, which honestly surprised the witcher. He couldn't recall a time while traveling that Jaskier didn't complain or sing, to say he found it unnerving would be an understatement.

Geralt kept glancing at the slow moving bard, his focus settled on the shorter man. He noticed the occasional glances Jaskier gave to the wooded lands, he himself couldn't sense anything nearby. Perhaps the bard was paranoid, or maybe uncomfortable traveling with the witcher again. Or he had gotten used to being alone, having to be wary of his surroundings. But Geralt was here now, and Jaskier only came with him for the protection, he must've known he'd be safe.

"Bard," he called, watching the man's face snap in his direction forcing a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, its nothing," Jaskier dismissed. "I'm just sleepy is all. Kinda cold, and I didn't sleep well last night."

"You're being paranoid," Geralt stated, once again noticing the bard's over the shoulder glance.

"You don't say," Jaskier sassed back, smug as ever. "If I remember the Geralt I knew always said to stay attentive."

"Hmm."

"I got you there, didn't I?" Jaskier chuckled rather humorlessly. "But seriously, you're not worried?"

"What about?"

"The Leshen," Jaskier said.

"Hmm," thinking about it Jaskier had a point. But Geralt couldn't bring himself to give a damn about it. "No, it was on the other side of the forest. It's corpse rotted quickly."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes, it means no human connection."

"Really?"

"Typically."

"Oh," Jaskier was silent again. "Well, if you're sure. I guess my nerves have been settled. Thank you, my dear witcher." Jaskier meant to sound harsh but the words came out fonder than he could've thought possible.

"Hmph," Geralt huffed, frowning when Jaskier full on laughed. "Not funny, bard."

"Oh come on, it was! I mean the look on your face was enough," Jaskier faked wiping tears, deciding his voice had gotten the better of them both. He had to move from the thought so continued to tease his witcher. "You should say the same, oh Jaskier, my dearest bard. My lovely singing companion, how I do adore your singing, which is not fillingless pie."

"Enough bard," Geralt shook his head, a small smile tugging on his lips.

"Oh, nope. I certainly will not. Image, Geralt of Rivia, calling me such lovely names and complimenting my skillfulness. Oh how wondrous that would be," Jaskier continued on and on, ignoring Geralt's sighs and grunts of protest. "Oh Jaskier, I love you so much, never leave my side again. I'm so sorry for being a jerkass. I was wrong, my love."

"Hmph."

"Oh you know I'm right, you love me," Jaskier winked, intending for it to be nothing but a just, yet found that unnerving. "I'm quite the catch if I do say so," Jaskier flirted, hoping to distract the growing pit in his stomach.

"You're a flirt, and a bad one at that," Geralt mocked. "A sexy goose."

"Hey!" Jaskier gasped in dramatic shock, smiling at the comment. "I'll have you know I've said much worse, plus they were scary, nerves make flirting difficult. Like they killed a man, just like that. A snap and he's dead."

"Whatever you say bard," Geralt shot back jokingly, laughing at Jaskier's dramatics.

Jaskier relented to his body and was content to be with Geralt again. Sure they had their many challenges, but all epic tales had their lows. So determined, he continued onward with a much more confident stride. Deciding to take up his lute before he became bored or did something he'd regret.

With renewed attitudes the pair continued down the trail, passing the time with some jabs here and there. Only the tracks in the snow evidence of the traveling bard and witcher.


	6. Town Square

The weeks passed by quietly as Jaskier and Geralt followed the remote trail. It wasn't long before they passed by a few rural villages and towns. Soon enough their journey crossed into a bustling city. The crowds made it difficult for Roach and Geralt to move through, mostly having to shove their way passed people. Jaskier watched laughing at their struggle as he maneuvered easily in these busy streets.

But he kept track of the anxious witcher, slowly guiding them to town square. Luckily enough most people were in the market streets, avoiding the charming fountain where the group rested. 

"Isn't it lovely Geralt," Jaskier mused. "I think I'll sing a classic, then we should have enough to resupply. Whatcha say?"

"Fine," Geralt gave in easier than expected, turning only to be stopped.

"Oh no, my dear witcher you can't leave," Jaskier laughed, "How will the people know who to give their coin if you vanish? Come now all you have to do is stand there and look all witchery."

Sighing, Geralt patted Roaches mane, ignoring Jaskier singing that dreadful tune. It didn't even happen like that, but the ballad did make them a lot of money. And apparently famous enough to garner attention from many wealthy patrons. Shortly after Jaskier'd begun, a crowd formed around them. Cheering along and horribly singing along to the song.

Children pointed to Geralt only for parents to swiftly put an end to that. People were throwing their coin short, too scared to approach him. Women watched the pair with lust, just encouraging the flirtatious bard. Geralt would admit some of these women were attractive but he didn't feel like answering their routine questions so they'd sleep together. Jaskier may have encouraged the behavior but he only ever slept with women of power or wealth, it was unlikely he'd take any interest in these ladies.

Eventually the songs came to an end at Geralt's relief. He gathered all the coins as Jaskier held open a pouch, counting as Geralt placed them in. It wasn't quite what the bard was hoping for judging by the pout he sported, but it'd be enough for supplies if only that. That was more than enough in Geralt's eyes.

"What is it bard?" he knew he had to be rid of that look quickly, before his bard became overwhelming with emotion.

"Nothing, but I was hoping to make enough for at least boot replacements," he huffed. "I mean come on they were standing there for quite a while why not give us more."

Silence answered the bard.

"Of course you don't care, but unlike you I actually care about my appearance. I have a reputation to uphold," Jaskier pouted. "A bard of my fame in worn clothing, and few funds. It's just unthinkable. It's cruel."

"Bard!" a servant came running towards the pair.

"Hmm? Why hello to you too sir," Jaskier grumbled, switching between speaking to himself and the young lad. "Absolutely no etiquette. What is it sir?"

"My master has requested to speak with you," the young man fidgeted under Geralt's stoic stare. "Both of you actually. He wishes to hire a bard and a witcher. The ones that travel together."

"Really, and just who is this master of yours? We don't come cheap you know," Jaskier said pointedly.

"A powerful and wealthy man I assure you," the boy said. "I beg you, please see him. All he asks is for an audience in his estate."

"He lives here, there aren't many monster near cities?" Jaskier questioned.

"No sir, we are travelling. He purchased an estate here last winter. Since then the monsters have grown in number on our path," the boy explained. "We've lost many just to get here."

"And why would he want a bard?" Jaskier asked. "I cannot fight."

"His wife passed during our time away. He seeks a famed bard to send her off."

"Oh that's horrible," Jaskier deflated. "Well I suppose we could hear him out at least?"

"Fine," Geralt relented.

"Thank you, I will show you to him at once," the boy bounded off, glancing back and waiting for the pair.

Following the boy, they were pleasantly surprised by the almost palace-like structure they'd arrived at. Jaskier marveled at the intricacies in the craved exposed wood pillars. On the other hand Geralt stayed skeptical, hating the luxurious atmosphere of the estate. He wondered vaguely how Jaskier could enjoy finery yet insist at being by his side and travelling, rather than serve the wealthy. He could easily live in a fine home, a spectacle most likely, at least that's what Geralt thought.

As they got deeper into the mansion, the servant was called away, leaving the pair to follow guards. They could see Roach out in the field wandering through the tall grass, as they peered through the windows. Sometime later they arrived at their destination and were left alone in a grand study.

Soon a finely dressed man arrived, servants and guards at his beckon call. He'd look roguish if now for his formal attire, but the unkemptness of his features told another story.

"Greetings, bard, witcher," the man's voice was coarse and clearly put Jaskier on edge. "I see you were able to meet with me. I must say, I am pleased."

"What do you want?" Geralt got straight to the point, avoiding the pleasantries as usual.

"Protection," the man rebuttal. "And a bard my late wife admired. She had requested the bard who travels with the infamous witcher sing for her in life. However she never had the chance, I wish to honor her ungranted wish."

"Admirable of you to do so," Jaskier said. "I must say I'm no sober musician. The ballads I sing would not bide well in such a serious occasion. I could manage but it wouldn't be quite the same."

"It does not matter, I only request you play for her. Our son and daughter should not have to continue their grief any longer than neceassary."

"How much?" Geralt asked.

"The travel is only a two weeks journey, but the lands we travel have infestations. For each beast you slay I'll pay 150, along with accommodations and any supplies you require."

"And my pay?" Jaskier questioned.

"If you play on our trek I will pay you 500 along with another 500 for the funeral."

"No," Geralt said. "I will not accept your pay."

"He's right, he could make far more slaying simple beasts. Not to add the time you'll be having him as your shield. I must say you are more generous to a bard than a witcher, it is a dangerous gamble."

"Have it your way, witcher. But I want the bard, I can pay more men to come."

"They will die," Jaskier told.

"I will add 300 for your time witcher."

"400 for each monster as well," Geralt stated.

"Hmph, 250 and no more."

"Hmm," Geralt said. "300, or the bard and I leave."

"Seems fair, well it looks like you have a witcher and a bard," Jaskier joked. "But who are you? I don't quite recall your name."

"Count Matidous, you may refer to me as Count, master, or sire. I do not enjoy any informal practices. I'll have send for you once we are prepared for departure. For now, my servants will help see that all your supplies are being purchased. Whatever you need, tell them."

"Golly good then, let's get ready. Shall we, Geralt?"

"Hmm."


	7. Departure

They didn't expect to stay the night as the staff prepared for their departure. Most of the servants fussed about their orders, and Jaskier was finally gifted a new set of clothes. The outfit was pink and red, with fine white highlighting the features it adorn.

With the snow piling on over night the wait was nearly extended if not for Matidous's furious outburst. The Count was quite cruel, throwing out the servant for even suggesting they postpone their departure. Not after threatening the poor sole.

After every one of the servants rushed to finish their work, afraid they may lose their job. Unlike everyone, Jaskier and Geralt were left to their devices, and given everything they could supply on such short notice.

By noon the following day, the small caravan was ready. With only two small wagons carrying supplies for travel, and a narrow chart for the Count. Jaskier waited impatiently to set out, already strumming on his lute but just humming along to the tune.

"Bard," the Count called out once they'd departed.

"Oh yes?"

"You a horse?"

"No, I've no need for one. Plus they are fairly expensive to maintain to my standards on such a fickle income," Jaskier told, trudging in the tracks following beside the chart. "Why?"

"How is it your witcher rides a fine mare, whilst you, a bard, walk in the ditches?" Matidous questioned, Geralt glared at the man who didn't so much as flinch. "Your wears will fade long before you a chance to replace them?"

"I suppose in some cases yes. But I've managed quite nicely," Jaskier told, ignoring Geralt's slow approach. "I prefer to keep up appearance so I'm one to take care of my wears, no matter the conditions. I've a reputation to uphold after all."

"You needn't walk this journey," Matidous stated, opening the chart door. "Come, sit. We've a long trek, no need to be slowed by your walking."

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Jaskier swallowed, no longer strumming his lute as he clutched it to his chest. "Can't be quick to take up offers without knowing the price."

"No price but my time, bard," Matidous growled. "If we are to arrive on schedule we'll have to press the steads. No man can keep up long with a mount."

"Your words are true, but-" Jaskier began only to be pulled up by one of the guards and saddled behind him. "Good heavens, warn a man before you go rough handling him."

"Your lack of pace is threatening our time, ride," the guard explained simply. His armour obscured most of his features, barely showing off his freshly trimmed dark hair, and typical brown eyes, "I will not bother you whilst you play. This horse is docile, you can be strange as you are without spooking her."

"Wonderful, and when she tires?" Jaskier insisted.

"Switch with another," the guard said, looking at the others.

"Finally, Barnes," Matidous grumbled, slamming his door. "Make haste now, we've no time for any more diddling. Move, I say."

At his stern command, the horses were forced to quicken, only Geralt kept his distance. Giving Roach the opportunity to warm up before catching up and matching stride for stride.

The sound of hooves filled the snowy lands as they continued southward. Eventually Jaskier took up his lute once more, singing along to the brisk pace of the horses. Grabbing the Matidous's attention, leaving a window open to hear more clearly.

As the hours dragged on, Jaskier was pasted from horse to horse, not once touching the ground under the watchful glare of the Count. Even Geralt had allowed them to ride together, only to abruptly stop the caravan.

"What is the meaning of this witcher?"

"You spoke of beasts, and you have pressed the horses too long. They need rest if we are to encounter your monsters, unless you wish to be slaughtered," Geralt growled. "Set up camp here, or continue and risk your life senselessly. Your choice."

"Prepare camp," Matidous barked, climbing out of his cart and stomping towards Jaskier. "Bard?"

"Yes?" Jaskier turned to the angered man, keeping a safe distance from the Count.

"Keep that witcher in line, I will not tolerate more of his indecency," he approached Jaskier with heavy footfalls. The Count was a very tall man, Geralt was an inch or two taller than Jaskier, but this man dwarfed him easily. "If you cannot, there shall be punishment."

"I see," Jaskier hummed in thought, unfazed by the close proximity created. "You should know, I don't take kindly to threats, Matidous. Geralt may ignore your words on principle, but the moment you test my patience, understand it is you who will regret it. And his actions are his own, I do not go around puppeting a witcher. What fool tries to control another without wondering of the consequences? Do not try that again."

"You threaten me, bard," he laughed at the mere idea. "You think a bard could intimidate a Count. Even your witcher can't accomplish such a minor feat."

"My sir, Geralt may be a witcher but that does not make him someone to be feared. He is a heroic man, and one of patience most men couldn't even begin to imagine when it suits him. However I am a man, a bard of nobility, though my time as of late seems unfortunate, I assure you I've the power to end this here and now," Jaskier countered. "I do hope you recall my name of birth is not Jaskier."

"I know, bard. As if I would overlook who you are," Matidous nodded, "I am no imbecile, cruel perhaps, but not ignorant. And as of now you are no more than a meer hired bard to me. You forget the people your father deems his allies?"

"I think this conversation is over, Matidous. I believe once this is all said and done we will part ways for quite a while," Jaskier stated. "Good night."

"Sleep with one eye open bard, there's more you need worry of than your hire," Matidous called as he retreated.

Geralt glared at the Count, having overheard their conversation and the steady beat of Jaskier's pulse jump at the mention of his nobility. He, himself, never questioned the bard about it much. Jaskier tended to speak his mind more often than not, and would ramble for hours about his past or what he dreampt of. The topic of his nobility was frequently a sour one, and his father was scarcely mentioned beyond Jaskier's childhood.

Watching the bard now, he wondered if he should press to know more. But hearing the still erratic thrum of his heart, Geralt couldn't risk to pry at the moment. With the stench of fear radiating off the bard he instead moved to finish their set up. Also trying to steer his bard and Roach away from their latest threat. Leaving Jaskier to sit by their fire, staying clear of the group they traveled with.

Had he known better, Geralt would have denied the Count's contract. They had been low on coin, as they had before with much less, they would have pulled through. They always did, even when Geralt tired of people, the bard would make sure they'd stop nearby a village or town, earning coin by day and giving Geralt the space to actually relax. And at night, he'd sleep without a word to him if he felt so obliged. On some occasions it frustrated the witcher when the bard would do this, but in the end they'd have more than enough coin to travel well for a short period.

Now, Geralt was cautious to manage his finances. Something Jaskier knew how to, but didn't have the control to do himself. As for the moment he wouldn't allow the Count anywhere near his bard. The threats ringing in his ears, lighting a fire under his skin. Now growing at the prospect of others out for his bard.

Hoping to quell the itch, he ran his fingers through Roach's mane. Enjoying the intricate braids Jaskier had put in it on their ride. Nibbling on his forearm she looked intensely from the witcher to the bard. Tapping her hoof as she knocked her head back when glaring towards the Count's setup.

Laughing to himself, Geralt fastened her to a tree nearby. One final pat goodbye, he waved her good night and sat with his bard. Jaskier had calmed drastically over the half hour of settling. He leaned against the witcher, lute clutched close to his chest and eyes watching the blaze dance.

No words were spoken as they prepared for bed. A bedroll to be shared under the shelter of an old tattered tent. Still feeling a tad aggressive, Geralt waited until after a quick meditation before joining the bard on the bedroll. Tugging the blanket from the stubborn artist, having to yank the cloth material from him so he could properly cover them both.

Only to have Jaskier pull it back over himself and nuzzle into his back. Sighing to himself he laid there without complaint. Allowing sleep to take him once again this week. With the bard here it seemed sleep was becoming a commonality once more. Hopefully it would stay that way.


	8. Final Stretch

The trek didn't last long with the brisk pace that had been set. Occasionally slowed when Geralt had been busied with dealing with monsters only to pick up the pace once more.At such times on their journey, Geralt received a fine payment from not only the Count but also people who wanted to be rid of these monsters. During the occasion they stay in the inn or tavern, Jaskier would sing to large gatherings and earn his share of coin as well.

Matidous rarely spoke to Geralt, and always berated the bard to complain about his behavior. It grated on Geralt's nerves, as he watched his bard barely tolerate their employer. Jaskier wasn't much better, sometimes lashing out at the Count, leaving the poor servants anxious with his outbursts.

But both quickly learned their choices would hurt the knights and staff before it was ever brought to their attention they'd done something to upset the Count. Knowing that, they couldn't help but confront him only to be ignored. Having to leave it at that, they shifted their focus back to the journey at hand. Luckily today would be the last day of their journey on the road for some time.

All that was left, would be to navigate the city and get settled in back at the estate. Yet again they were to be faced with a large expansive property completely separated from the lower class with hall walls and well guarded streets.

People lined the streets as they passed by, Matidous didn't acknowledge the people in the slightest. Rather he barked out orders and pressed their caravan to continue. More and more guards marched behind them the further they continued before at last arriving at the palace.

Jaskier happily strutted into the marvelous structure without even glancing back. He was ushered by staff to take a tour, which he gladly agreed to seeing the attractive guide. She was a little on the older side, but her mature conduct was all the more enticing to the bard.

Alone with Roach, Geralt followed the stable boys and made sure Roach was comfortably settled before wandering the outer structure of the palace. Eventually wandering inside to find Jaskier being chased off by some angry man.

They hadn't even been here a day and already the bard found himself angering the lover of some woman. Still Geralt followed after the bard, easily intimidating the man enough for the guide to rush to the man's side and chastise him. Jaskier laughed, which quickly turned to a groan when Geralt gave a decent jab into his side.

"There's no need for that, Geralt," Jaskier whined. "I didn't even get a chance to bed with her, not a moment. This foul sir is just the jealous type."

"You say that as if you didn't try to seduce my wife," the man fumed.

"All in good fun, I assure you," Jaskier said simply. "Can't another person compliment your wife's fine qualities? I certainly only mentioned a few."

"Sir Witcher, Master Bard," called a young guard who'd traveled with them. "Your room has been prepared."

"Erwin, do you have a moment to spare, dear?"

"For you mother, anything," he replied. "But first I must escort these men to their quarters. Do you mind finding the maids?"

"Yes, yes I know. Come now Barnes, love," she agreed. "We can speak later then."

"Oh so they're your parents, that interesting. I suppose it makes sense. Families do work best when together, don't they," Jaskier commented as he watched the Barnes couple squabble as they left the trio. "You know, for his son you've a much better head about you. Must be your mother, seems a lovely woman."

"Jaskier," Geralt's voice warned.

"I am simply saying what's on my mind. I'm sure you don't mind, do you, Erwin?"

"Course not, sir."

"None of that, I may be a guest here but I don't want to hear any formalities from any of you. Not with that brute Count of yours," Jaskier stated. "Do you think the maids will run us a bath?"

"It will be seen to before dinner," Erwin said. "If not sooner."

"Splendid, did you hear that Geralt? We finally get to bathe in a luxurious palace. You should see the interior, it's almost divine," Jaskier prattled on, as they moved through the halls.

Arriving at their room both found their belongings neatly unpacked in the corner. The staff were busying themselves with sorting out their things and organizing everything as they continued to unpack the small assortment.

"My, you don't have to do all this for us," Jaskier called into their room. "But I'd love a snack if you wouldn't mind?"

"Any preferences?" a maid asked him.

"Hmm, Geralt you in the mood for some wine?" Jaskier thought aloud. "Or perhaps some poultry?"

"Do as you please," Geralt huffed, moving towards his things. "Where's my swords?"

"The Count has ordered for an inspection of all weapons belonging to guests of the estate," Erwin explained. "He has an announcement for dinner this evening as well. I have been assigned the bard's personal guard for the time being."

"He has me," Geralt grumbled.

"You are a guest, Sir Witcher. And without your weapons, the Count believed it in the best interest to provide temporary security for the bard."

"And why would I require more than a witcher by my side? There's something you're keeping from us, isn't there?" Jaskier interrupted slightly annoyed at the false excuses.

"Forgive me, but as of late many bards attending courts have been attacked. We did not intend to offend you or the witcher," Erwin bowed.

"That's not it, I know what to fret about as a bard. I'm no fool," Jaskier pouted. "You were ordered not to tell us I presume?"

"Yes," Erwin nodded, breathing deeply at the truth. "I will not be in your way, witcher. I am simply here to follow the bard."

"No worries, Geralt just doesn't like the pleasantries of the upper class. I'll have to agree they can be quite tedious and rather unfun," Jaskier said. "But I would really prefer it if my dear witcher felt comfortable. When should we expect for his swords to be returned?"

"That is to be decided before the summon."

"You hear that, Geralt, you'll have them back soon," Jaskier patted him going back to explore the doors. "There's so many doors. I mean what are we expected to do with all this extra luxury? Geralt there's another bedroom! And a study, ooh, looks at this bath. Geralt, come see."

Geralt shook his head, but listened to the bard all the same.

"Oh why thank you all for being so hospitable," Jaskier called into the separate room, the large pool being cleaned. "I do not wish to impose, but when do you think we may bathe? It'd be absolutely heavenly if the witcher didn't reek of battle in such a superb environment."

"Within the hour," one young lad called. "It will take time to refill the bath and cool enough to be pleasant to use."

"And what's your name, handsome?" Jaskier strode over, taking in the boy's hazel eyes and trimmed chocolate hair. "I am Jaskier, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Cathred, sir."

"Please, no need for formalities when that Count isn't around, is there?" Jaskier pressed closer, ignoring Geralt's intense gaze. "Now Cathred, tell me. What's a young lad like yourself working for such a foul man."

"Need the money," Cathred busied himself with scrubbing the sides. "Erwin, I didn't think you'd make it back in one piece."

"Ha, you wouldn't be rid of me so easily, brat," Erwin quipped.

"I must ask, is everyone here taken?" Jaskier questioned the room.

"As if that would stop you," Geralt mumbled.

"How offensive, witcher. I'll have you know I only bed with those in unsatisfying relations. It would be wrong to ignore their need to be comforted. I would never be so cruel." Jaskier dramatized. "My I could write a ballad of my generosity. Oh where is my lute?"

"Your lute's not with you?" Geralt's eyes widened. "But I thought your lute was important to you."

"It very much is, now I don't mean to be a bother but I do need my lute. This is no time for pleasantries, so please help me find my lute."

"The Count asked for you to be provided a lute of grandeur," Erwin began.

"I don't care for any instrument but my own," Jaskier growled. "I would like my lute returned to me. And if that can't be I will have a few words with that inconsiderate Count!"

"I can check the storage for it," Cathred announced. "And I'll tell the other servants to aid in our search."

"Thank you," Jaskier sighed. "Geralt, I've had it with that vile man. Once this is over I'd like for us to leave as soon as possible."

"You will continue traveling with me?"

"But of course, I may not have made it entirely clear, now have I? Geralt, I have forgiven you. I know you didn't mean those words, you were upset and I was a tad emotional. Goodness knows I'd have been by your side if I hadn't gotten lost."

"You were lost?"

"Yes, I was hoping to return to the tavern, and wait for you there. Unfortunately I wasn't too keen on heading back from where we'd come from. I ended up running in circles after I'd gathered my things. I truly suffer as a human to wander in the forested mountains at night. I'm quite lucky to have not run into any beasts on the road. Imagine what would've happened then?! I'd surely be a goner."

"You could have died," Geralt spoke softly.

"I didn't obviously," Jaskier absently replied. "Uh would you mind giving us some privacy?"

"You heard the bard, exit the premise immediately," Erwin ordered, chasing out the servants but not moving from the doorway. "I am not to leave you, Jaskier. But I will not intrude."

"Course," Jaskier huffed. "Now, Geralt, you best wipe that guilty expression off your face. If people see they might start getting the idea witchers have feelings. You don't want that now do you?"

"Jask," Geralt sighed. "I should've been there. You're only human,and there were desperate monsters waiting for an easy meal."

"Oh would you stop being so self deprecating. You could have done a lot differently, as could I. For example, I could have at least stayed long enough to return to safety, or taken a different path. I could have gone in search of you much sooner. There are some things we can't control anymore, and the choices we make in the past are just that, in the past. You nor I or anyone could change what's happened, and that's that."

"But-"

"Nope, I won't hear it, dear witcher. Now let us return to the pressing matters," Jaskier challenged. "My precious lute. Dear me, we have to find her, Geralt."

"Your lute's a her?" Geralt smiled.

"Now's not the time for your jokes, Geralt," Jaskier hissed, with a fond look in his blue eyes. "I need her. Erwin, make sure that foolish Count of yours knows he's gone too far. They'll be hell to pay if I notice even the slightest trace of mistreatment."

"I'll send word," Erwin stepped out of the room for a brief moment before returning. "He will know as soon as possible, and the search for your lute continues."

"I suppose we have to wait," Jaskier sighed tiredly. "Geralt lets go check our things. Maybe I simply misplaced her."

"Hmm," Geralt doubtfully hummed, following his bard with Erwin at their heels.


	9. Announcement

After a thorough search of the wing, some maids had the bath prepared. At first it was difficult to convince the bard to pause from his search. However, with an incentive from Geralt, Jaskier was much more willing to cave if only for an hour.

An hour was all they needed. As Geralt nude form settled into the perfumed waters, Jaskier covered himself in a fine robe. Lowering himself to be behind the witcher as he combed through his silvery locks, humming a quiet tune for only them to hear.

Erwin waited outside the door, watching the bard rush back and forth for his own minerals to add. Once satisfied with his additions, he removed his robe and lowered himself into the waters across from Geralt. Even with the more than adequate amount of space, the pair drifted closer and helped clean the other. With delicate caresses and Jaskier's random comments the two were able to enjoy the relaxing steaming pool.

Of course as the bath cooled they had to get out and dry. Jaskier was out searching for his lute the moment he was dressed. Erwin of course on his heels, but Geralt busy visiting Roach. Dinner was on its way, and the servants were swamped preparing for new arrivals, the funeral, and attending their daily tasks.

"Jaskier, sir?" Erwin called from behind.

"Yes?" Jaskier replied absently.

"Dinner has been finished. It is time to gather the witcher and make your arrival."

"Oh, I see," Jaskier slowed. "Well then, now would be the best time to question that Count. Let's go get Geralt. If I know that man, and I most assuredly do, he's gotta be away from all these crowds. I will say I wasn't prepared for the attendance to be so prompt."

"Yes, when we came into the territory, the Count had word sent ahead so that the summon could be held sooner."

"Talk about organization. Anyways, where are your stables?"

"Follow me I'll show you."

Erwin quickly led the way into the stables. And to little surprise, Geralt was found with his mare. The witcher holding out an open palm with stolen sugars and some straws of hay. Roaching happily downing the small array of treats from her witcher.

"Isn't this a sight, Erwin?" Jaskier announced, watching Geralt's confused expression fall to the pair with a brief search for others. "Well aren't we lucky to see the witcher is not only a friend to humanity but horses as well."

"Bard," Geralt grumbled, glaring as he wiped his hands clean.

"It's time for dinner, witcher," Jaskier ignored the glare. "Come on, best not to keep the bastard waiting."

"Bastard?" Geralt smirked.

"Should I say more?"

"No," Geralt laughed.

"Then lets be on our way," Jaskier replied, motioning after Erwin.

Speedily they walked through the halls. Eventually Geralt took the lead, following the fresh scent of rare seasonings. Jaskier at his heels, with Erwin at his side.

Arriving at the grand banquet of many upper class. Geralt all but froze at the entrance, seemingly coming back to his senses. He glared into the room, occasionally sparing a glance to Jaskier who stiffened at his side. Following the bard gaze, he noticed a couple staring right back at them.

"Julian?" the brunette woman called, walking towards them.

"Mother," Jaskier readily approached her side without missing a beat. "It's been quite a while hasn't it?"

"You should have written more," she replied with an underlining waver in her voice.

"Shouldn't have left home, what he shoulda done," the man beside her growled. "That must be the famed mused? Filthy thing it is. Why have such a pet, Alfred?"

"Not Alfred," his wife chastised.

"No, it is. The name we gave him at his birth, all he'll ever be called by myself," he countered.

"This man is no such thing, Viscount," Jaskier snapped at the man as they bickered.

"Then tell me what is it?"

"He is a witcher. The White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia. And much more than a mere muse, he is a dear friend," Jaskier stated.

"Well wolf, what you to say of that?" the man challenged.

"Hmm," Geralt didn't bother to give more.

"Illiterate? Or is it mute?"

"Huddson, stop this at once," his wife again scolded, reaching out to hold Jaskier's hands in her own. "We are not in confidence here, might I remind you."

"Now, Geralt was it? It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Our son has sung many praises of your many... skills," she tried to be pleasant, squeezing Jaskier's tanner hands and looked up at the man.

Coughing from behind, Erwin he gestured to the pair, "Master Bard, Sir Witcher your seats are elsewhere I'm afraid. Count Matidous requested no alterations to the arrangements already made."

"Oh, of course. We mustn't keep you, now can we? You're here on professional affairs?" she cut into, releasing Jaskier's hands and shifting them to her husband's arm. "I'm quite glad to see you, Jaskier. Sorry to keep you here for so long. Perhaps we can speak at a later time."

"Mother, I don't believe that's a good idea," Jaskier mumbled.

"He's right, Margaret. We'll have plenty of time later, now let them be," Huddson agreed, not at all addressing the pair.

Excusing themselves from the couple they followed Erwin across the table and nearer to Matidous. The Count glared down the table at the Viscount, paying no mind to the bard nor the witcher.

He started off on an unnecessary speech, before the food could be had. Jaskier brought to his attention the missing lute, but had little care for the matter.

"But we needn't focus on only the sorrow of my personal affairs," Matidous suddenly announced. "For tonight another family has been brought together even in such tragedy."

"I don't like this," Jaskier whispered.

"Should we leave?" Geralt lip quirked at the suggestion.

"And ruin my reputation," Jaskier sneered. "No. We don't leave until the job is done."

"Hmm," Geralt sighed, looking down at his plate stacked high with heavy meat and scratches. With a glass of wine off to the side, no other ale in sight. At the least nothing strong enough for his liking.

"Viscount of Lettenhove, his wife and one of his many heirs have attended our fine lands. A reunion of years apart. Perhaps in this time of mourn, something of greatness can be found," The Count proclaimed. "Now, a bard of great reverence shall perform for us tonight, Jaskier!"

"Oh how lovely," Jaskier grumbled. "It would be my honour to play for for all tonight-"

"And though your lute is in repairs, I have only the finest placeholder for its stead," Matidous continued. "Please, play of grandeur for us all to witness. And may my late wife be laid to rest to the symphony of her favored artisan."

"Yes, I suppose such wonders could be," Jaskier gently took the hand craved lute in hand. "My a splendid candidate this is."

"Play to your heart's content," The Count smirked.

"But of course," Jaskier strummed the lute, finding even out of tune it sounded astonishing.

But he was not going to play with an off note. He boldly took center stage as he tuned the heavy instrument. Listened carefully to each string and plucked several notes just to be sure. Finally, he began to play.


	10. Family Affairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Jaskier really need more time to talk. But Jaskier's parents are more than a little impatient. Assumptions and decisions are made. Now the pair need to figure out their next course of action.

Jaskier whistled through the courtly jaunts and set to venture to his trademark. Taking on requests with skilled ease. Dancing from outside the growing crowd and twirling back to center stage.

But he wasn't the only bard set to perform that night. Bowing grandly to his roaring applause, he smiled at his runner up. Cheerfully exclaiming how wonderful the younger performer would be.

Finally able to take a seat, he happily corrected Geralt's poor table manners. Switching out his silverware to the appropriate size and tool. It wasn't long before his mother and father strode over to the pair.

"Jul-Jaskier," Margaret corrected. "That was an astonishing performance. I'm happy you've continued to improve. Oxenfurt was a costly school, but only the best for our children. Isn't that right dear?"

"The best for their skill," he grunted. "Though swordsmanship or archery would've done him some good. Imagine the danger he puts himself in with beasts on his travels."

"I assure you, little to no harm ever comes my way," Jaskier said. "Geralt's much swifter than most monsters lurking about, even without the precautions. Though, misinformation has ended poorly. There's a deals difference between a few pesky beasts and an entire trove."

"And yet you sing the praises of him. Even when he fails against factors that must come up frequently?" his father challenged. "Tell me witcher, are you truly competent enough to guard the wellbeing of my only son."

"I am," Geralt growled.

"And if he were to continue on with his pursuit of adventure, could you provide him the luxury a noble requires?"

"I provide," Geralt muttered, nearly faltering at the added bit.

"But I ask you if you can give him comfort, that beyond necessity?"

"He has given more through actions and more than what any simpleton could conjure. He affords the luxuries he would not afford himself to me. He keeps me well fed and hydrated. Warm in the frigid cold. Dry in the pouring rains. And he teaches me to do the same for myself. I am a grown man, I shouldn't rely solely on anyone for what I can do myself," Jaskier interrupted.

"Yet still he cannot say so himself."

"He is a modest man, and answered you enough," Jaskier retaliated. "What is the meaning of this? Why are you so bent on what he can give to me?"

"Sweetie, he means no offence. But we have news," his mother began.

"My time has long been coming," his father continued. "You refuse your duty as my successor in the pursuit of a life I do not support, but must allow."

"You must respect," Margaret scolded. "What he means to say is, your sisters have all married. They are happy with their spouses, however none are in any standing to succeed your father. So we've looked elsewhere. We do not wish to deny you such an opportunity, but you've made it very clear returning is not what you intend now or in the future. You understand your father's time has very well passed, many years in fact."

"You're finding my replacement, I'm happy you're respecting mine then. Still that doesn't have anything to do with Geralt?"

"No, it under most circumstances, does not," his mother agreed. "We know you will have this... man's companionship and have had such for many years. It's simply, having the knowledge of your financial affairs and wellbeing are important for us if we are to proceed."

"And?" Jaskier prodded.

"If this witcher intends to keep you bound to him, I expected some official arrangements." Hudson said.

"Such as?"

"Marriage, deary."

"Marriage," Geralt echoed, eyes wide and disbelieving. "Is that what you want?"

"What?!" Jaskier squawked. "Really, we've just made up and you want to rush into marriage! We haven't even courted, Geralt!"

"You aren't courting my son!" Huddson fumed. "He is the best you'll ever have, witcher. A noble son of a fine land and finer people. An infamous bard across the Continent. And a lover to many, surely enough to be skilled with such frivolities."

"Father!"

"Huddson!"

"You cannot continue to travel with this witcher after so long, Julian. He abused his chance of happiness with you as his, that much is clear. However yours can still be. We will do whatever it is to make the adjustment seamless. Perhaps a new muse, and proper companion, de Stael? She is most certainly a lovely and forward-thinking woman. And likely to grant you a life you can love, that you have shown to at the very least entertain with more than meer contentment. Perhaps she would permit you to continue as you are. She's a generous lady, my son. Her family and she herself are entitled to quite the fortunate. Plenty enough to keep you well til your time passes."

"No, the Lady and I have agreed not for such an arrangement. She deserves a steady and mutual partner in a spouse, not one using her. We are great friends still, but that is not to be," Jaskier denied.

"I'll court Jaskier," Geralt barely whispered.

"Truly?!" his mother boomed, bubbling with excitement. "You'll go about the proper traditions and court him at last. Oh my dearest son, you'll be so happy! I am certain of it. The matter of our people is guaranteed and your happiness proving to have mutual benefit!"

"Margaret," her husband tried.

"If you are serious about this, I'll need to ensure you go about this all well. You read, yes? I've a few books in my luggage you could review," she continued without batting an eye. "Oh I do appreciate the romance. I'm sure my dearest Jules-Jaskier will as well. How astonishing. My son finally settling down with such a bachelor. Oh, Huddson what luck we've been gifted."

"Geralt, you cannot be serious," Jaskier said.

"I would like you to stay with me, Jaskier," Geralt replied. "I'm not good with words, and I'm still going to apologize. I want you to stay by my side. But, uh... we should've talked about before coming here."

"Listen here, witcher," Huddson growled. "If you intend to court my son I expect the best, it's what he deserves. None of that foulness your kind practice. You will see to doing this right. Or so help me I'll have head."

"Father!"

"Julian, you must visit us. If you and this witcher court you'll need time to be more adequate for the occasion. No child of mine will be courted without all the fuss and love of a doting mother. Wait until your cousin hears the news. You'll return home to prepare, and get his ascent whilst he has your voucher to become Ferrant! This couldn't have worked out any more splendid, could it?"

"What cousin? Who will take my succession? Mother you know I'd love-"

"You have to if not we cannot proceed," Huddson stated.

"Yes, I suppose that's all true. But I need more time," Jaskier sighed. "Not to mention but Geralt and I need to have a very pressing conversation of what he's just said."

"Are you angry? Do you hate what I feel?"

"No, my love, but springing that during your introduction to my parents is strange. I thought even you would feel that ," Jaskier explained. "We'll talk after all this. And I need to know when my presence will be required?"

"Our return if you wish not to delay any further than we have," Huddson said. "Come with us, come home for some time. Then you and your witcher may continue as you were, if he guarantees a courtship. However you need to write to your mother more. And see us, I will not be pleased if you estrange your future husband to us. That will not be tolerated."

"So, I guess I have to meet the to be in-laws, Geralt? Seeing as you've met my parents. Though my sisters aren't present, I've yet to encounter your brothers either."

"We will speak again soon, Julian," Huddson stated. "Other affairs await us."

"Of course, see to them," Jaskier waved them off.

The pair watched as Huddson and Margaret returned to their seats. Margaret was beaming so happily, practically skipping beside her husband, arms intertwine. Huddson mumbled under his breath to her, gently smoothing down her hair. A strange yet somehow expected tenderness towards his spouse.

"See, my dear, I'm just the result of my misguided, but loving parents," Jaskier pulled Geralt's gaze from the loving pair.

"Most would assume your softness from you mother," Geralt noted. "But your father seems quite gentle but has a fury to defend? Though I see you inherited her enthusiasm."

"Yes, but would you believe my mother's the one of them better wielding a weapon?"

"Hmm," Geralt looked back, seeing the pair similar to how Jaskier and himself interacted.

Huddson was quiet at his wife's side, Margaret chatting about with anyone who'd listen. She was animated in her conversations, whilst her husband whispered into her ear, occasionally sparing glares to some who'd look at his wife.

"You know I may very well have fallen the way of my mother. The quite brooding type, never so nice to strangers even with your knowledge of them. Though if that's true, we'll have a lovely time together," Jaskier again stole back his attention.

"Do you wish to return after the job?"

"It would be simpler, however," Jaskier took pause. "Do you truly intend to court me?"

"If-"

"No, Geralt, not simply because its what I want. I mean do you reciprocate my feelings?"

"I- I don't want to lose you," Geralt admitted.

"Yes, I know, but that's not what I'm asking. I may say I believe you to but I cannot be certain if you don't tell me outright. Look what reading between the lines got us, Geralt. Imagine if something worse were to hurt us, but we were tied together, at least until my passing."

"You won't die," Geralt snapped.

"Geralt-"

"No."

"This clearly isn't going anywhere," Jaskier sighed. "I'll leave for my cousin to become Ferrant, but you will not come with me."

"Jask-"

"No, you need to genuinely consider what you feel for me and figure out how to articulate with me. There will be no more reading between the lines, no more miscommunication, or assumptions. We need to be able to speak clearly, Geralt. And you have many things to solve on your own. I'd like to help you truly, but decades Geralt, and I've nothing to show for it. Its clear to see you need to do such on your own. When you're ready come look for me, I'll be waiting."

Geralt nodded stiffly.

"I think I've had enough for tonight, would you like to go to bed?" Jaskier leaned the lute into his seat and stood.

"Sure," Geralt followed Jaskier back.

"Good night, dear."

"Good night, Jaskier," Geralt clung to him, even in their over-sized bed.


	11. See You Again

"Well my dear, it seems I will depart your company once more," Jaskier fiddled at the edge of the bed. "My parents will depart after the ceremony, and I shall go with them for a time."

"Hmm."

"Have you thought about what I said? Like at all?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"You're, you're right," Geralt sighed.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are."

"That's not what I was expecting, surprisingly," Jaskier puffed. "You know you've become a lot more surprising. Am I truly to believe you're my Geralt, and not one of those, whatyamacallit? You know the shifty fellows?"

"I'm no doppler, Jask," Geralt huffed out a chuckle. "Get your dagger."

"Hmm, my what?"

"Do you still have it," Geralt suddenly paled. "I understand if you wouldn't keep it, but-"

"I have it, my dear," Jaskier giggled. "But why would you ask? It's a steel blade, at least that's what you told me."

"The hilt has silver, you can put it to my skin to prove if I am a beast or not."

"Like I'd even need to do that when I know you so well."

"You have to," Geralt persisted.

"I know you're not a doppler, Geralt. If I remember you said they're far too friendly to be willing to be stuck as you. Said so yourself once upon a time."

"Use it, Jaskier," Geralt growled.

"Will you stop, I won't use it on you."

"None of my silver would work?"

"It would because it's not attached to you at the moment, none of your belongings are attached to you and I can see them clear as day," Jaskier retorted proudly. "I'm not a simpleton, Geralt. Give me some credit."

"You learned."

"Yes, only from the best I assure you. Traveled with the baffoon for decades I tell you. The man is very hard to forget you see. Never said much but when it wasn't jibs or his two favorite words, it was quite educational."

"So you say?"

"Indeed I do, Master Witcher," Jaskier smiled, bouncing off the bed. "We only have a few hours together, how about another bath. Before we hit the road, if I'm quick, maybe we'll meet before the smell fades. How lovely an idea, come now not a moment to waste."

"Hmm."

Jaskier skipped off, barely sparing a glance as Lettenhoven servants packed and took away his belongings. Leaving Geralt's in the far corner, heeding his warning not to mess with his things. Erwin was quick to call for a bath, and left the pair to enjoy their time together.

"I'm definitely going to do your hair once we've dried," Jaskier stated. "Hurry up, dear I already have a style in mind!"

"You're not doing my hair Jask," Geralt followed after him.

"Oh I most definitely am," Jaskier tossed over a towel. "Now get to drying. I'll do your hair you brute. You never listen, don't scrub, pad it gently."

"I'm a grown man, and I can take care of myself," he grumbled about to plop onto the bed.

"Don't!" Jaskier scolded. "Sit here."

Sighing Geralt listened without complaint. Happy to sit between his bard's thighs and indulge in a scalp massage. Though the humming wasn't needed. Nice but not a necessity.

"See, it's not so bad to be cherished, is it?" Jaskier smirked, gently tugging his hair into a simple braided style. "If you truly didn't want me styling your hair you should visit a barber more often. However I don't know how I'd feel about you with short hair. Would you trim the beard as well?"

"You're musing," Geralt breathed out as Jaskier pulled at the silvery root.

"So I am," Jaskier kisses his temples as he finishes. "It would appear my things have all been packed. Walk with me?"

"Course," Geralt agrees, following his bard to their door.

"Your things?"

"Hmm," Geralt barely spared a glance at his belongings. Looking down he pulled at his boots, a hunting knife snug within.

"Always so prepared," Jaskier hummed, walking side by side Geralt. "You know, mother did mean it. She's always carrying around books, and knowing her she may have gotten a few more this morning."

Coughing, Erwin took their attention. "Lady Lettenhove, requests your immediate attendance."

"Yes, I'm sure she must be ecstatic. See Geralt, now you've gone and won her over," Jaskier mockingly chided. "Don't be too frightened when she lunges you, dear. She's a big hugger if you didn't know."

They continue in amicable silence through the estate. It's not long before they're standing at the entrance. A finely crafted carriage at the ready, servants buzzing about and the Lettenhove couple exchanging comments on this or that.

It's Huddson who notices them first, only briefly looking them over before pulled back in by his wife's question. He whispers in her ears and she beams as she turns to the pair, rushing to a satchel near the trunk.

"There you are!" Margaret smiled, eyes wrinkled with the intensity. "Now, Geralt you mustn't keep him all to yourself. I know how hard it can be to give up some quality time together, but I promise he won't be gone for long. He'll be back to you in no time, you'll see. And my dear, you have so little with you. I'll be sure to send you back with plenty."

"Mother there's no need for that," Jaskier said. "Plus I need room for a little shopping spree here and again."

"Oh, that sounds lovely," she cooed. "But Geralt, I've gotten those books and a few proper essays that I thought you could look at. Huddson, even gave a few recommendations. You'll have to find a couple on your own I'm afraid, they don't have shops like that in the market. I couldn't possibly be so insensitive as to ask the Lord. These however will be a splendid starting point."

"Thank you," Geralt looked into the satchel, surprised by its high quality. "You didn't have to-"

"Only the best," Huddson seemed to remind. "Even for a witcher."

"That's great, but I think we should be off," Jaskier tried to hurry the little grouping. "Well Erwin, until we meet again."

"I will be escorting you and your company home, Viscount," Erwin replied.

"Yes, Matidous was quite insistent we at least bring with us some guidance. Lots of new roads have been built, hopefully shorten the journey," she explained.

"I see," Jaskier sighed. "Well, my dear, this is the part we say our goodbyes. Don't go too sappy on me."

"I'm not sappy," Geralt mumbled.

"Sure, whatever you say."

"We'll leave you two," Huddson managed to guide Margaret away.

"This is it," Jaskier said. "You're not gonna come in for a bone-crushing hug?"

"Hmm," Geralt swiftly swept him off his feet and into his arms. "This good?"

"Perfect, actually."

"Good."

"I'll see you soon?" Jaskier prodded.

"Yes."

"Great, should I try going north this year?"

"Whatever you want bard."

"You hafta let go then," Jaskier joked, falling on his ass when Geralt released him. "Really? Now you wanna be a shite. My parents are literally right there watching us."

"Don't mind us dear!" his mother called.

"Yeah, don't mind them, Jask," Geralt smirked.

"If that's how you're going to be then fine," Jaskier huffed, corners of his lips twitching upward. "My how horrid, the love of my life just dropped me to be humiliated, how will I ever recover my dignity?"

"What dignity?"

"Hey!" Jaskier laughed.

"See you," Geralt again swept Jaskier into his arms and carried him to the open door and gently set him down.

"Oh you sap!"

"Hmm," Geralt quickly pecked his cheek and bolted.

Jaskier froze and placed his hand over said cheek, "That was unexpected. My, he really is just a sap, isn't he?"

"You are so adorable," his mother squealed.

"He shouldn't have dropped you," Huddson said, yet still smiled softly.

Not a second was spared as the carriage was driven off. Waving out, Jaskier's smile never falter not even as Geralt disappeared from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to end it here, sorry if it felt rushed towards the end. I currently have other projects I'm working on, so I doubt I'll be revisiting this story anytime soon. But I do have a few concepts for a sequel. No guarantees though. I'll do my best to keep you updated. Thank you so much for taking an interest to get through this. I hope it was a good experience, I know I really enjoyed working on this.


End file.
